<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eu vou aonde ele for by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411848">Eu vou aonde ele for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elementary [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elementary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, amizade, familia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após o incidente com Alfredo e Oscar, Joan volta ao sobrado tentando descobrir o paradeiro de Sherlock. Ele mesmo volta para casa, mas num estado alarmante.</p>
<p>Essa história será uma mini-fic de provavelmente 2 capítulos. Não tem relação com minhas outras fics de Elementary e se passa entre os acontecimentos do último episódio da 3ª temporada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joan Watson (Elementary) &amp; Kitty Winter, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Kitty Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elementary [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Foi por você</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:</p>
<p>Até agora não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu. Alfredo pode estar morto, ou Sherlock pode ter se drogado, o que é o mais provável de acordo com as notícias de que Holmes pai irá a Nova York na 4ª temporada para cuidar das consequências do vício de Sherlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.</p>
<p>*Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>– Já faz três dias... Eu achei que estivesse pronto pra conversar.</p>
<p>Não houve resposta.</p>
<p>– Seu pai ligou. De alguma forma ele descobriu o que aconteceu. Ele vai chegar aqui amanhã. Está entrando no avião agora.</p>
<p>Sherlock continuou mudo. Joan observou o céu noturno e as poucas estrelas que conseguia ver, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento alguma delas lhe dissesse o que fazer. Sherlock continuou imóvel e sentado de costas para ela, ao lado do banco onde ela sempre se sentava. Ao invés de sentar-se, se colocou na frente dele, percebendo que o consultor não estava realmente ali. O olhar de Sherlock parecia atravessá-la, parecia perdido e destruído ao mesmo tempo. O coração da chinesa doeu quando ela imaginou que ele devia ter ficado em estado parecido no começo de seu vício anos atrás.</p>
<p>– Sherlock...? – Perguntou num sussurro, sem intenção, só então percebendo o quanto vê-lo daquele jeito a estava alterando.</p>
<p>
  <em>{Flash back}</em>
</p>
<p>Joan havia acabado de chegar em casa. Alfredo estava no hospital, lutando para viver, mas ao menos haviam sido capazes de estabiliza-lo. Agora o novo problema era localizar Sherlock. Gregson e Bell estavam apurando os acontecimentos e procurando não só Sherlock, mas também Oscar. Haviam voltado para a delegacia e Joan seguira para o sobrado, Sherlock podia estar de volta.</p>
<p>– Sherlock? – Chamou enquanto pendurava seu casaco na entrada – Sherlock?! – Gritou para as escadas enquanto as subia.</p>
<p>Revirou o sobrado durante mais de meia hora e não encontrou nenhum sinal dele, nem mesmo no telhado com as abelhas. Estava ficando escuro. Joan começava a considerar seriamente telefonar para Bell e Gregson, quando escutou um barulho na porta de entrada e correu o mais rápido que pode para encontrar Sherlock entrando.</p>
<p>– Sherlock!! Estávamos preocupados! Onde esteve esse tempo todo?! Porque não ligou pra nenhum de nós?</p>
<p>Ela parou de falar ao perceber que ele não parecia vê-la. O consultor tinha um olhar completamente alheio e parecia uma carcaça vazia.</p>
<p>– Sherlock...? – Perguntou baixinho, se aproximando – O que aconteceu com você? Alfredo não está bem, mas está vivo e tem chances.</p>
<p>Sherlock pareceu acordar um pouco, mas sua única reação antes de deixa-la foi um breve olhar de gratidão e alívio. O detetive seguiu para a sala, e levou algum tempo acendendo a lareira. Depois sentou-se no chão em frente ao fogo e ficou lá sem dizer uma única palavra, fitando as chamas como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.</p>
<p>– Sherlock? – Joan perguntou novamente, caminhando até ele e hesitando um instante antes de tocar seu ombro.</p>
<p>Ele fez menção de virar a cabeça para olhá-la, mas não aconteceu. Parecia querer lhe falar, mas estava em choque. Ainda hesitante, Joan se ajoelhou na frente dele para desabotoar seu casaco e removê-lo junto ao cachecol. Pendurou-os na entrada e voltou para sentar-se ao seu lado.</p>
<p>– Sherlock... Precisa me dizer o que ele fez com você – ela falou num tom um tanto suplicante, não saber o que acontecia a estava matando, temia o pior – Está ferido?</p>
<p>Meia hora passou-se daquele jeito. Joan permaneceu ao seu lado, levantou-se, fez chá, tentou provoca-lo, mas nada aconteceu. Ainda assim continuou falando com ele, tinha que trazê-lo de volta de onde quer que ele estivesse. Quando ela já pensava em ligar para Gregson notou um brilho diferente nos olhos do consultor, parecia estar ficando lúcido de novo. Mesmo ainda não sendo o momento adequado, ela precisava saber se suas suspeitas estavam certas. Seu coração estava disparado de medo com a possibilidade de ser verdade. Ausentou-se por algum tempo e voltou com um teste de drogas que já estava jogado há algum tempo em suas coisas. Mostrou-o a ele. Sherlock seguia sua mão com o olhar, mas sem nenhuma outra reação, nem reclamação.</p>
<p>– Sherlock. Eu sei que não é o momento adequado, mas sei que está me ouvindo. Preciso saber o que ele fez com você.</p>
<p>Joan esperou mais alguns minutos, mas sem nenhuma reação dele, levou o cotonete a sua boca e para o alívio da oriental ele não resistiu ao teste. Poucos segundos depois o pequeno tubo confirmou, Sherlock estava sóbrio, nem um miligrama de qualquer droga. Joan o olhou da cabeça aos pés, procurando algum ferimento que podia ter deixado escapar.</p>
<p>– Sherlock, por favor! – Pediu um tanto desesperadamente, mas sendo o mais suave possível – Me diga o que há de errado.</p>
<p>A resposta foi algo que a chocou. Havia lágrimas correndo pelo rosto de Sherlock Holmes?!</p>
<p>– Sherlock?!</p>
<p>O choro tornou-se mais intenso com os segundos e ele começou a tremer. Joan começava a sentir-se em pânico quando ele tirou sabe-se lá de onde uma caixa de metal enferrujada e a entregou a ela, sua mão tremendo bastante como se ali dentro houvesse algo capaz de destruir o mundo. Joan congelou ao receber aquilo, sabia muito bem o que tinha ali, vira a caixa em uma visita anterior a Oscar. A abriu contra sua vontade e encontrou o que mais temia lá dentro. Fechou e abriu a caixa várias vezes procurando sinais de que havia sido usada. Com certeza Sherlock a havia aberto e fechado várias vezes e até mexido nas coisas ali dentro, mas ver os pacotes minúsculos, uma borracha e a seringa intocados aliviou um pouco seu coração. Na verdade um dos pacotes estava aberto, mas era evidente que todo o seu conteúdo continuava ali. Joan percebeu que suas mãos também tremiam quando largou a caixa no chão e tentou pôr os pensamentos em ordem. A essa altura Sherlock deixava as lágrimas correrem livremente e apoiava-se com as mãos para não encontrar o chão.</p>
<p>– Sher... Sherlock... – ela dizia tentando mostra-se controlada e lhe passar algum conforto – Está tudo bem. Você não fez nada. Você resistiu. Vai ficar tudo bem.</p>
<p>Sem pensar duas vezes, inclusive porque seu cérebro havia parado de pensar no momento em que o viu chorar, Joan se aproximou dele e o puxou para ela, fazendo com que Sherlock se apoiasse de costas contra seu tórax e o abraçou. Sentiu a cabeça dele encostar em seu rosto quando ele olhou para o lado. Era do conhecimento de todos o quanto contato físico era algo assustador para Sherlock, mas nesse momento ele sequer pareceu se afetar com o aperto firme e gentil de Joan. Ela soluçou quando passou a chorar junto com ele ao imaginar os horrores que devia ter passado.</p>
<p>– Watson... – ele falou tão baixo que ela só viu seus lábios se mexerem.</p>
<p>– Não precisa dizer nada agora – ela sussurrou de volta – Nunca estive tão orgulhosa de você.</p>
<p>– Foi... – ele disse, ainda tão baixo que ela estava apenas fazendo leitura labial – Por você... Joan. Obrigado.</p>
<p>Joan ficou abismada com as palavras dele e sentiu seus olhos ficarem ainda mais úmidos. Não tinham ideia de por quanto tempo permaneceram ali, mas já era noite quando a situação se controlou. Joan conseguiu fazê-lo se alimentar um pouco e beber chá, depois teve que arrastá-lo em passos fracos até o andar de cima e fazê-lo tomar banho e se trocar. E sem muita ideia do que fazer, levou-o para seu próprio quarto, onde ele deitou-se e dormiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra depois de sua confissão. Mesmo com o resultado do teste de drogas, ela havia pedido para examiná-lo antes que vestisse a camisa de flanela do pijama. Sherlock não fez objeções e Joan não encontrou um rastro sequer de que ele havia sido espetado por uma seringa, encontrou apenas arranhões nos braços, que ela deduziu terem sido causados pelas unhas de Sherlock. Colocou uma cadeira ao lado da cama, onde o observou enquanto ligava pra Gregson e Bell para relatar o ocorrido, convencendo-os de só aparecerem depois. Nem ela, nem Sherlock estavam com ânimo, nem plenas condições de receber uma longa visita no momento. Bell passou no sobrado apenas para recolher a caixa de metal e desejar melhoras a ambos, prometendo discrição e que conversariam apenas quando se sentissem melhor. Joan retornou ao andar de cima e sentou ao lado da cama novamente, enrolando-se num grosso cobertor para se proteger do frio da madrugada. Observou Sherlock até o sono a tomar e dormiu ali mesmo.</p>
<p>
  <em>{Fim do flash back}</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A diferença... É você</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Sherlock...? – Perguntou num sussurro, sem intenção, só então percebendo o quanto vê-lo daquele jeito a estava alterando.</p><p>Após mais alguns chamados ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça, parecendo fazer muito esforço para isso e a encarou.</p><p>– Você disse que resistiu por minha causa. Não imagina o quanto fiquei feliz em ouvir isso. Não só pela sensação de dever cumprido... Estou aliviada por você estar bem.</p><p>Ainda sem resposta, ela puxou o banco do lado dele e sentou-se o encarando.</p><p>– Sherlock... Eu e você sempre soubemos que havia o risco de algo acontecer. Nós fazemos tudo que podemos todos os dias, mas embora sempre tentemos negar, sabemos que é possível que algo aconteça. E não aconteceu. Você chegou muito perto, mas provou que é mais forte que isso. Você está se martirizando por uma coisa que quase aconteceu. Mas foi quase, você negou! Está tudo bem!</p><p>A expressão dele mudou um pouco com suas palavras, a tristeza tomou o vazio de seus olhos e por um segundo novas lágrimas pareceram brilhar ali.</p><p>– Você disse que resistiu por mim. Mas ver você assim está me matando. Não foi culpa sua, foi daquele miserável. Sherlock, por favor... Você está preso em algum lugar aí dentro e eu quero trazê-lo de volta. Se precisa conversar, se precisa chorar... Ou qualquer coisa. Você sabe que eu estou aqui e que não precisa esconder nada de mim – falou o mais suave que podia movendo as mãos suavemente nos joelhos do detetive – Está muito frio... Vamos descer... Se está com medo do que seu pai possa fazer... Eu também estou. Mas estamos juntos, vamos enfrenta-lo juntos – Joan tomou uma das mãos dele entre as suas – Aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou aonde você for.</p><p>Permaneceu mais alguns minutos ali com ele, acariciando sua mão e o viu fechar os olhos, sem saber se ele estava dormindo, meditando ou tentando reagir ao próprio cárcere emocional.</p><p>– Venha, vai acabar ficando doente – falou dessa vez com mais firmeza tentando acordá-lo ao menos um pouco daquele transe.</p><p>O puxou para cima pelas mãos, tarefa um tanto difícil uma vez que ela era bem menor que ele, mas logo conseguiu e repousou uma mão em suas costas o guiando para as escadas. Outra vez dentro do sobrado ela o levou para a cozinha e o convenceu a comer um pouco, algo que vinha sendo um desafio nos últimos três dias. Sherlock só conseguia dormir e olhar para o nada, com um olhar completamente vazio e em alguns momentos de raiva e ódio, provavelmente de Oscar. O consultor acabava de beber uma xícara de chá quando Joan chegou por trás dele onde estava sentado e sem pedir permissão o abraçou pelas costas da melhor forma que podia com a cadeira entre eles dois.</p><p>– Me desculpe... Eu não estou nem aí se tomei uma decisão precipitada. Eu sei que você detesta isso e que me empurraria se estivesse bem, eu não me importo. Mas eu não aguento mais ver você assim e não sei mais o que fazer – confessou em seu ouvido – Estou sentindo falta da sua voz e até de você me acordando como um louco. Acho que até Clyde está preocupado com você. Você não diz nada há três dias, Sherlock.</p><p>Apesar de estar preso dentro de suas próprias perturbações e praticamente não ter vivido nada além delas nos últimos dias, ver Joan sofrer e escutar a dor em sua voz o feria ainda mais. Ele tomou algumas respirações e tentou emitir algumas palavras.</p><p>– Eu não vou empurrar você pra longe, Joan – falou bem devagar e baixo.</p><p>Ela arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz forte dele, mesmo que fosse apenas um sussurro e o soltou para sentar-se ao seu lado.</p><p>– Me perdoe...</p><p>– Não há nada pra perdoar. Apesar de você sempre dizer que por mais que quisesse não podia me prometer que não usaria heroína outra vez, eu nunca duvidei que você seria capaz de resistir. Por isso fiz tudo que podia pra te fazer acreditar nisso também.</p><p>– Eu também... Prometi que não deixaria nada te acontecer. E eu mesmo acabei te machucando. Eu traí tudo que você fez por mim – falava com dificuldade, embora sua voz ganhasse mais força a cada palavra.</p><p>– Não! A única coisa que está me machucando é ver você machucar a si mesmo. Não aconteceu, você conseguiu!</p><p>– Nada deveria ter acontecido. Eu não podia ter chegado perto.</p><p>Joan o observou por algum tempo e algo veio a sua cabeça.</p><p>– Foi alguma coisa que ele disse a você, não foi? – Perguntou, tendo apenas o silêncio como resposta – Capitão Gregson e Bell contaram sobre a irmã dele, o que aconteceu. Oscar confessou o que fez com você e Alfredo e está preso. E vai ficar preso.</p><p>– Melhor seria se morresse.</p><p>– Sherlock... Seja o que for que ele disse a você, eu tenho certeza que é mentira.</p><p>Sherlock finalmente ergueu a cabeça para encará-la.</p><p>– Oscar negou quando você ofereceu ajuda, ele é um medroso, um covarde! Tem medo de mudar. Tem medo de tentar e fracassar. Ele reconhece sua força, por isso tem medo e tentou arrastar você com ele. Já ouviu sobre pessoas que se incomodam quando o brilho das outras é muito forte? Oscar é uma delas.</p><p>– Ele me arrastou de todo jeito.</p><p>– Mas você não se deixou afundar junto com ele. Foi um susto.</p><p>– Nada pode garantir que não vai acontecer de novo.</p><p>– Isso pode ser verdade, mas não é por isso que não vamos tentar. Você ter resistido só prova que todo esse trabalho desses anos todos não foi em vão como você pensava no começo. Eu estou aqui. E vou continuar cuidando de você mesmo que não queira.</p><p>– Meu pai pode tomar medidas... Que nos mandará a rumos diferentes.</p><p>– Não tenho mais negócios com ele e sim com você. Eu estou aqui, eu sei o que realmente acontece, eu conheço você, Sherlock. Nós criamos alguma coisa juntos aqui, por mais que você deteste falar sobre qualquer laço entre pessoas, não pode negar isso. Eu vou aonde você for, seu pai queira ou não.</p><p>– Você é uma pessoa incrível, Watson. Tem uma carreira brilhante como detetive pela frente. Acredito sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida que um dia poderá brilhar mais do que a minha. Não merece passar toda a sua vida presa a um viciado – ele falou com dor em sua voz, apesar de parecer um pouco melhor enquanto conversavam.</p><p>Sua voz naquele momento delicado ainda estava longe de se aproximar da voz forte e decidida do grande detetive.</p><p>– “Ex”-viciado. E minha carreira sequer existiria se eu não estivesse aqui com você.</p><p>– Meu passado é uma maldição eterna... Mas me obriga a agradecer a Moriarty e até ao meu pai por eu ter você aqui. A única coisa que pode fazer qualquer coisa mudar... É você.</p><p>Joan ficou sem reação por algum tempo, sendo acordada de seus pensamentos ao perceber Sherlock chorando de novo. Parecia ter entrado em seu transe e martírio outra vez. Levou bons minutos para acalmá-lo e conseguir leva-lo para a cama, dessa vez no quarto dele. Preparava-se para sair quando pensou ter ouvido algo vindo dele.</p><p>– Sherlock? Disse alguma cosia?</p><p>– Fique aqui.</p><p>Joan voltou até ele e sentou-se no lado livre da cama. O simples fato de ter sua presença ali pareceu suficiente para fazê-lo dormir em pouco tempo. Na verdade ela não o havia deixado sozinho nenhum segundo desde o ocorrido. Estava dormindo sentada praticamente todas as últimas noites para ficar de olho nele, embora estivesse se levantando antes dele despertar. Afagou os cabelos do consultor tentando tranquilizar seu sono, Sherlock tinha uma expressão perturbada no rosto, parando apenas para pegar seu celular no bolso quando escutou o toque.</p><p>– Alô?</p><p>– Como ele está? É verdade?!</p><p>– Mas...</p><p>A chinesa ficou chocada ao reconhecer a voz, seu coração ficou confuso e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Não esperava que tal reencontro fosse acontecer tão rápido. Talvez isso pudesse animar Sherlock um pouco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Muito mais do que você pensa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Eu achei que você não ia nos ligar por um bom tempo.</p><p>– Eu também, mas... Descobri coisas aqui. Ouvi coisas aqui. E eu simplesmente não podia ignorar. É verdade que Sherlock teve uma recaída? Como ele está?!</p><p>– Nada bem. Ele está nesse momento dormindo aqui ao meu lado. Hoje ele reagiu, depois de três longos e difíceis dias. E ele chegou muito perto, chegou a mexer em tudo e até abrir um pacote, mas não aconteceu.</p><p>Joan ouviu um suspiro aliviado do outro lado da linha e alguns instantes de silêncio.</p><p>– Eu espero que não se importem de me receber aí amanhã. Devo chegar durante a manhã.</p><p>– De jeito nenhum, Sherlock vai ficar muito feliz. Pode ser que tenha uma reação melhor! Mas... Está tudo bem com você?</p><p>– Sim. Nós conversaremos mais amanhã.</p><p>– Vamos ficar esperando – ela respondeu com grande alegria em sua voz.</p><p>Joan desligou e levantou-se para apanhar outro cobertor no seu quarto, voltando rapidamente e aproveitando o espaço da cama de casal de Sherlock para deitar-se ao lado dele, a certa distância. Estava exausta e não iria deixa-lo sozinho. Conseguiu descansar relativamente bem até escutar seu telefone tocar outra vez. Empurrou o cobertor de cima do rosto e conferiu o relógio no criado mudo, eram seis e meia da manhã. Atendeu antes que o aparelho pudesse despertar Sherlock e arrastou-se para fora da cama enquanto isso, levando seu cobertor de volta para o quarto.</p><p>– Alô.</p><p>– É a Joan?</p><p>– A-Alfredo?! Você está acordado...</p><p>– Estou. Eu vou ficar bem – ele falou baixinho, parecendo sorrir enquanto falava, apesar dos sinais de que ainda estava claramente mal – Antes eu... Quero agradecer. Eu não consigo lembrar direito do que aconteceu, mas me contaram tudo aqui no hospital. Muito obrigado, a vocês dois.</p><p>– Não imagina o quanto Sherlock vai ficar feliz quando te ver de novo.</p><p>– Soube que ele ficou muito mal. Por favor, me conte a verdade.</p><p>– Ele quase concretizou uma recaída – ela contou com tristeza – Está horrível. Chegou aqui em choque, depois de muito tempo começou a chorar, me mostrou o que aconteceu, disse algumas poucas palavras e teve um ataque de nervos. Consegui acalmá-lo, lhe disse que você ia ficar bem. Depois disso ele ficou três dias sem dizer uma única palavra nem responder a nada do que eu falava com ele. Ontem à noite eu consegui fazer ele reagir, mas logo depois ficou mal outra vez. Ele reviveu e ouviu coisas horríveis, o coração e a alma dele estão em pedaços.</p><p>Após um instante de silêncio na linha, Joan preocupou-se com o que acabara de revelar.</p><p>– Alfredo? Nada disso foi culpa sua.</p><p>– Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer no momento em que aceitei ser padrinho dele. Eu conheço as ruas, eu conheço como é se sentir preso no fundo do poço e não conseguir sair, e mesmo que me sinta um pouco culpado pelo que aconteceu com ele... Quero que diga a ele que ele também não tem culpa de nada do que aconteceu e que nós vamos conversar sobre isso. Como padrinho, sei que ele está precisando de mim agora. Eu vou vê-lo o mais rápido que eu puder. Posso falar com ele?</p><p>– Ele está dormindo agora.</p><p>– Dormindo a essa hora? Ficou mal mesmo.</p><p>– Você também deve descansar.</p><p>– Vou sair daqui logo. O sobrado é o primeiro lugar que eu vou quando eu sair.</p><p>– Sinta-se bem vindo como sempre. Estaremos a sua espera. Prometo visita-lo o quanto antes se encontrar condições.</p><p>– Relaxa. Ele precisa de cuidados. Quem melhor do que você pra fazer isso? Também observo, vejo como você cuida bem de Sherlock e o quanto ele sempre está preocupado com o seu bem estar.</p><p>Joan sentiu-se corar por um instante e despediu-se de Alfredo no segundo seguinte, voltando ao quarto de Sherlock para verifica-lo. Continuava dormindo desajeitado na cama, ao menos sua expressão estava menos infeliz que na noite anterior. A chinesa arrumou o cobertor sobre ele e seguiu para o andar de baixo. Sherlock só apareceu duas horas depois, com o mesmo olhar triste e ainda quieto.</p><p>– Bom dia. Você tem mais amigos do que pensa. Você é muito mais amado do que pensa, Sherlock.</p><p>Ele a olhou interrogativamente.</p><p>– Recebi duas ligações desde que dormiu. Nenhuma delas do seu pai. Vamos receber duas visitas hoje. E mais uma assim que possível. Todos preocupadíssimos com você. A primeira coisa que me perguntaram no telefone foi como você estava.</p><p>Sherlock sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e fitou algum ponto na mesa sem dar nenhuma resposta.</p><p>– Alfredo me ligou há duas horas.</p><p>Diante da afirmação o consultor virou-se para olhá-la.</p><p>– Ainda não está cem por cento, mas está bem melhor. Acordado, falando, fora de risco. Está muito preocupado com você, disse que aqui é o primeiro lugar que ele vai vir quando sair do hospital, se nós não o visitarmos antes. Como seu padrinho, ele quer conversar com você assim que possível. Ainda vai ficar algum tempo no hospital, podemos ir assim que você se sentir melhor ou depois que resolvermos todos os assuntos de hoje. Ele pediu muito pra dizer que nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua. Eu disse o mesmo pra ele.</p><p>Joan colocou vitamina e algumas torradas na mesa. Serviu um copo para Sherlock quando ouviu batidas na porta da frente.</p><p>– Acho que ela chegou.</p><p>– Ela...? – Ele murmurou curioso.</p><p>– Eu acho que essa visita vai te deixar feliz – Joan sorriu e correu para atender a porta.</p><p>Seu próprio coração pulava de alegria por reencontrá-la. A garota havia sido como uma filha para os dois consultores. Abriu uma fresta na porta para verificar de quem se tratava e seu sorriso se alargou quando permitiu que Kitty adentrasse o sobrado. A ruiva também abriu um belo sorriso ao ver Joan e a abraçou com força, sendo prontamente retribuída.</p><p>– Sentimos muito sua falta.</p><p>– Eu também – ela respondeu com a voz um tanto afetada pela enorme felicidade que sentia, apesar de estar preocupada com o motivo de sua visita – Eu não vou ficar muito tempo. Não pretendo me encontrar com Bell ou o Capitão Gregson ainda.</p><p>– Não saberão.</p><p>– Está morando aqui de novo?</p><p>– Sim. Aconteceram umas coisas e eu acabei voltando. Nós conversamos sobre isso mais tarde. Sherlock está na cozinha.</p><p>Kitty adentrou a casa, deixando sua mala num canto e correndo até a cozinha. Sherlock virou-se ao escutar os passos e parecia surpreso ao ver Kitty. Levantou-se e se pôs a frente dela sem realmente saber como reagir, e ainda entorpecido de tristeza.</p><p>– Kitty... – ele falou, um pequeno sorriso cruzando rapidamente seus lábios.</p><p>– Kitty, eu vou levar sua mala pra cima e vou deixar vocês conversarem enquanto arrumo algumas coisas.</p><p>– Não precisa, eu cuido disso daqui a pouco.</p><p>– Não se preocupe, fique aqui. Kitty, você pode não perceber, mas tem uma força capaz de levantar as pessoas. Não falo de força bruta, é uma força interior. Você fará bem pra ele. E lembre-se que esta também é sua casa, sempre vai ser.</p><p>As duas trocaram um sorriso e Joan sumiu nas escadas. A ruiva olhou novamente para Sherlock. Podia ver alguma alegria em seus olhos, mas era visível o quanto ele parecia destruído. Seu rosto estava cansado, apesar de estar dormindo muito, o olhar parecia vazio e distante. E não estava dizendo uma palavra. Kitty ignorou a possibilidade de ser rejeitada e aproximou-se dele, o abraçando.</p><p>– Eu amo você. E dói ver você desse jeito – ela repetiu as últimas palavras que havia lhe dito antes de desaparecer.</p><p>Sherlock não encontrou coragem para retribuí-la a altura, mas ergueu uma mão para afagar o topo de sua cabeça. Quando se afastaram ele indicou a mesa e os dois se sentaram.</p><p>– Você chegou antes do meu pai.</p><p>– Ele é uma das minhas preocupações.</p><p>– Como sabe sobre ele?</p><p>– Não foi difícil descobrir. Uma vez em Londres vi um cara louro parecido com você. Parecido demais, até nos trejeitos. Ignorei no começo, mas nos últimos dias eu vi um homem muito parecido com vocês dois andando pelos mesmos lugares que ele.</p><p>– Meu irmão e meu pai. Meu irmão já era. Veio, bagunçou nossas vidas e se foi. Foi depois disso que você chegou.</p><p>– É bom saber que eu não estava paranoica esses dias.</p><p>– Estava em Londres esse tempo todo?</p><p>– Não, só recentemente. O que acontece é que há dois dias eu segui esse homem. Escutei sua conversa de uma mesa próxima onde ele foi almoçar. Acho que a outra pessoa era um empregado. Ele falou sobre o filho ex-viciado que teve uma recaída com heroína. Quanto mais ele falava mais parecia descrever você. Falou sobre uma companheira sóbria de alguns anos atrás, falou o nome de Joan. Liguei assim que pude e vim pra cá. Eu precisava vir.</p><p>– Joan deve ter lhe contado tudo.</p><p>– Sim. Não imagina meu alívio ao saber da verdade. Mas seu pai acha que aconteceu, por isso está vindo.</p><p>– Cheguei perto demais...</p><p>– Não! Não comece com isso. Você provou ser mais forte. Está ferido com tudo isso, mas vai passar... – ela afagou seu ombro tentando confortá-lo – Você não está sozinho, Sherlock. Você não me deixou fazer algumas das maiores besteiras da minha vida e ainda me ajudou a consertá-la. Agora vou retribuir.</p><p>Sherlock a encarou, conseguindo transmitir alguma gratidão e conforto para ela em seu olhar. Tinha uma relação muito forte com Kitty, assim como tinha com Joan, embora não fosse a mesma coisa. As duas eram as únicas pessoas do mundo com quem ele não sentia medo nenhum de ser ele mesmo. Joan voltou algum tempo depois e os três tomaram café juntos. As duas colocaram assuntos em dia, tentando desviá-los do mundo dos crimes, numa tentativa de animar Sherlock, embora sem muito sucesso. Mais tarde Kitty já havia arrumado suas coisas no quarto de hóspedes e brincado com Clyde. Sherlock estava largado no sofá ouvindo música, pela primeira vez na vida em um volume decente. Kitty e Joan apenas o observavam de certa distância.</p><p>– O que disse sobre o senhor Holmes. Tem certeza?</p><p>– Tenho. Eu não contei a Sherlock, mas roubei um documento do bolso e devolvi sem ele perceber naquele dia. Havia o nome Holmes lá. Queria ter certeza que eu não estava ouvindo coisas.</p><p>– Os últimos dias foram os mais duros aqui. Em alguns momentos... Tive a sensação horrível de que não posso mais ajuda-lo.</p><p>– Quando eu o conheci em Londres... Uma das vezes em que fui encontra-lo. Ele estava chorando muito. Tentou esconder quando abriu a porta, mas eu percebi. Não levei muito tempo pra perceber que a dor era por falta de alguém. Um dia ele me falou sobre Joan Watson e quando falou, naquele instante eu soube que era por você.</p><p>Joan ficou surpresa ao ouvir aquela revelação e olhou na direção de Sherlock automaticamente, sentindo o coração acelerar.</p><p>– Então não diga, Joan, que você não pode ajuda-lo. Se você não puder, ninguém mais poderá. Não aconteceu. E foi por você. Você é muito importante pra ele.</p><p>Joan ainda estava sem reação no momento em que a conversa foi interrompida por novas batidas na porta. Os três corações ali dentro congelaram. Kitty nunca ouvira falar muito sobre o pai de Sherlock, mas o pouco que ouvira desde sua chegada mais cedo era o suficiente para também fazê-la temer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Por qual motivo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As duas olharam para o consultor largado no sofá. Ele não desligou o som nem reagiu, ou ao menos elas não viram, pois apenas seus pés estavam visíveis. Joan caminhou até ele, percebendo que ainda fitava o teto e tinha um olhar confuso onde mil emoções estavam em conflito. Ela pediu desculpas baixinho e desligou o som, em seguida se abaixando na frente do sofá e tentando atrair a atenção dele.</p><p>– Sherlock, por favor. Sabemos que não há como manda-lo embora, nem podemos. Vamos tentar tornar essa cena o menos estranha possível. É melhor você se sentar.</p><p>Sherlock a olhou após algum tempo e moveu-se lentamente até estar sentado no canto do sofá. Joan afagou de leve seu ombro antes de seguir para a porta.</p><p>– Eu devo sair? – Kitty perguntou, fazendo Joan parar no meio do caminho e virar-se para ela.</p><p>– Você também faz parte de tudo isso, Kitty. Você também faz uma grande diferença na vida dele. Fique.</p><p>– E se o pai dele não me quiser aqui?</p><p>– Eu darei um jeito nisso.</p><p>A chinesa seguiu para atender a porta, respirou fundo e a abriu. Um homem de certa idade estava parado a sua frente. Vestido elegantemente, mas sem extravagância, de certa forma lhe lembrava o jeito de Sherlock e Mycroft se vestirem. Tinha cabelos castanhos que douravam com a luz do sol e olhos cinza azulados como os de Sherlock. Pode ver traços dos dois irmãos Holmes nele, embora se parecesse bem mais com Mycroft do que com Sherlock. Sua expressão pareceu fria a primeira vista, mas Joan pode enxergar tristeza dentro de seus olhos.</p><p>– Boa tarde. Espero não ter chegado em horário inconveniente, mas precisava vir o mais rápido possível. Creio que finalmente nos encontramos pessoalmente, senhorita Joan Watson. John Holmes – ele estendeu a mão, a qual Joan apertou.</p><p>– Seja bem vindo, senhor Holmes – ela lhe mostrou um sorriso simpático e permitiu que ele entrasse.</p><p>– Tenho certeza que Sherlock lhe falou várias vezes sobre assiduidade não existir no meu vocabulário. Ele pensa que sou negligente, mas você nem imagina como é a vida de alguém que tem muitos negócios.</p><p>O homem pendurou seu casaco em um dos ganhos da parede e então reparou em Kitty.</p><p>– Posso saber quem é essa jovem?</p><p>– Sou Kitty Winter. Também faço consultoria com eles, embora eu tenha me afastado para outro lugar, estou aqui porque fiquei preocupada com Sherlock. Prazer, senhor.</p><p>– Muito prazer – ele respondeu, apertando a mão de Kitty.</p><p>Joan o olhou interrogativamente e ele entendeu.</p><p>– Vamos ter uma longa conversa. Eu sei que em sua vida meu filho jamais teve amigos e nunca ouvi alguém dizer uma coisa dessas a respeito dele. Se você está dizendo... Significa que ele alcançou um patamar que eu ou seu irmão jamais esperamos. E qualquer pessoa que possa me contar sobre algo relevante sobre ele será útil. Permaneça conosco, senhorita Winter.</p><p>Joan o guiou para a sala onde Sherlock estava sentado. Ela e Kitty haviam previamente arrumado chá e biscoitos sobre uma pequena mesa de centro colocada ali. Kitty sentou-se na outra extremidade do sofá e Joan ao lado de Sherlock. O senhor Holmes sentou-se em frente aos três na poltrona fofa que Sherlock costumava sentar-se às vezes. Lançou seu olhar sobre o filho, vendo o terrível estado em que se encontrava, não sabendo se ele não tinha noção de sua presença ou se estava apenas o evitando.</p><p>– Sherlock? Você pode me ouvir?</p><p>Sherlock o olhou, mas sem dizer uma palavra. John Holmes tentou disfarçar, mas as duas consultoras perceberam que ele se encolhera com o olhar de Sherlock. Joan o olhou e viu a mágoa em seus olhos azuis. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Joan corajosamente tomou a palavra.</p><p>– Eu me lembro bem do seu acordo pra Sherlock permanecer aqui. E também imagino que deve estar se perguntando porque eu ainda estou aqui.</p><p>– Quando ele me ligou a mais de um ano perguntando se renovei seus serviços e eu disse que neguei, nem ele parecia saber porque você ficou. Hoje quando estava vindo pra cá eu não sabia se a encontraria ou não. Mas já tenho minhas respostas, tenho minhas fontes. Você decidiu continuar aqui cuidando dele, mesmo quando neguei, meu filho percebeu o risco que a profissão trazia para ambos e lhe transformou em sua aprendiz, agora você é contratada dele e não minha. Alguns acontecimentos sopraram por aí a fama de uma nova consultora em Nova Iorque, Joan Watson.</p><p>Joan não estava tão surpresa, mas um tanto impressionada com os detalhes que ele conhecia. Ainda assim preferiu não perguntar.</p><p>– Eu não sei porque você ficou. Só imagino que seja uma pessoa incrível, por isso a contratei. Você queria ajudar seus clientes, não receber cheques no fim do mês. É uma pena que tenha deixado o ramo, embora eu tenha notícias de que se tornou tão promissora sendo consultora quanto era como acompanhante sóbria. Obrigado por cuidar do meu filho.</p><p>– Também devo agradecer. Também tive meus momentos e Sherlock de certa forma... Me ajudou a me libertar.</p><p>– É uma boa história, mas é melhor irmos direto ao ponto. Eu estive na delegacia e vi a cara nojenta do traficante que causou tudo isso. Mas ele não pode ser usado como justificativa. Independente de qualquer coisa, ele teve uma recaída. O capitão e o detetive me garantiram que não e me disseram que a pessoa mais indicada em todo o mundo pra falar qualquer coisa sobre Sherlock é você. Eu não tinha ideia de que vocês dois estavam tão próximos. Então... Conte-me sua versão.</p><p>– Deve saber como tudo isso começou.</p><p>– Sim, aquele safado os contatou pedindo ajuda com a irmã desaparecida e lhes enviou pistas horríveis de que havia sequestrado o padrinho de Sherlock. Eu fui até o hospital. O rapaz está se recuperando bem e também acredita muito em você. Ele disse “Com Joan Watson, ele está em boas mãos. Se ela diz que não aconteceu, então não aconteceu.”</p><p>– Na noite em que Sherlock descobriu a farsa de Oscar... Oscar tinha tomado seu celular. Ele conseguiu um outro, mas de alguma forma o perdeu ou largou por aí. Não tínhamos ideia de onde ele estava. Eu voltei pra cá pensando que ele poderia já estar aqui, mas ele só chegou meia hora depois.</p><p>Ela parou de falar ao escutar a respiração de Sherlock tornar-se pesada, e um tanto hesitante pela presença do senhor Holmes, pousou a mão suavemente sobre a perna esquerda do consultor, o olhando por alguns segundos, nos quais ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco, e tornou a falar.</p><p>– Ele estava exatamente como o está vendo agora. Ele acendeu a lareira e ficou lá olhando pra o nada. Levei muito tempo pra fazê-lo reagir. Quando finalmente reagiu, ele teve uma crise de nervos e me contou... Me mostrou o que aconteceu. Ele me entregou uma caixa de metal que pertencia a Oscar, percebi que ele mexeu bastante nas coisas, mas não as usou.</p><p>– Eu me lembro, vi esta caixa na delegacia. Um dos pacotes estava aberto. Mas o capitão e o detetive me disseram que o conteúdo de todos os pacotes foi medido e não falta um grama sequer em nenhum deles, nem mesmo do que foi violado.</p><p>– Eu também confirmei isso depois de analisar bem. Eu fiz um teste de drogas nele, deu completamente negativo. Eu o guardei.</p><p>Ela tirou um vidrinho com um conteúdo branco do bolso e o entrou ao mais velho, que o analisou.</p><p>– Se ele tivesse usado qualquer coisa, só o fato de ter cheirado a droga, o conteúdo desse vidro estaria azul. Eles também devem ter lhe dito que não há impressões digitais ou qualquer amostra de pele na agulha da seringa.</p><p>– Sim, me provaram isso.</p><p>– Já era bem tarde quando consegui fazer ele se alimentar e subir pra tomar banho e dormir. Deve saber que ainda detenho minhas habilidades médicas. Eu o examinei antes de dormir. Só encontrei arranhões nos braços deles, mas posso garantir que foram causados pelas próprias unhas dele, não deve ter sido fácil. E eu o tenho vigiado essas noites, às vezes parece ter pesadelos. Ele está melhorando, mas o choque ainda persiste. Apesar de nada ter acontecido, ele chegou muito perto, está decepcionado consigo mesmo. Ficou três dias sem dizer uma única palavra.</p><p>Ao fim das palavras dela Sherlock assumiu uma expressão incômoda, parecia extremamente desconfortável por ter sua situação exposta, ainda mais ao pai com quem nunca se dera bem e em quem não confiava. Joan o olhou e esperou que ele olhasse volta. De alguma forma o olhar dela parecia pedir perdão e ao mesmo tempo que confiasse nela. O detetive voltou a fitar o chão. John Holmes ficou em silêncio. Não era tão observador quanto os dois filhos, mas não precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber as manchas escuras de noites mal dormidas nos olhos da chinesa, mesmo que ela tivesse tentado esconder com maquiagem, o rosto visivelmente preocupado da garota ruiva e o quanto Sherlock parecia ter relaxado com o contato da mulher ao seu lado. O que ela havia feito com ele? Por que havia ficado mesmo quando a renovação de seus serviços como acompanhante sóbria foi negada?</p><p>– Eu vi as fotos que o detetive tirou desses machucados, só arranhões, nenhuma marca de seringa. Eu confio nele e no capitão, não há necessidade de você levantar as mangas e me mostrar. Aqueles dois estão realmente preocupados com meu filho, e não o suspenderam já que nada realmente aconteceu, apesar das férias forçadas porque ele não queria aceitar. Mas por que ele conseguiu resistir? Ele lhe disse? Há alguns anos você já não o serve como companheira sóbria, mas como parceira.</p><p>– Apesar de ter mudado minha profissão eu nunca deixei de cuidar dele dessa forma, mesmo quando eu não estava morando aqui.</p><p>– Então é verdade... Passaram tempo longe.</p><p>– Sim, tivemos problemas – Kitty falou pela primeira vez – Todos nós. Nessa época eu estava em Londres. Foi quando conheci Sherlock lá. Minha vida não foi das melhores e ele me trouxe pra cá pra me dar uma chance de mudar as coisas. Fiquei morando com ele e nós três fazíamos consultoria juntos. Depois que resolvi meus problemas decidi mudar de ares. Se não fossem Sherlock e Joan eu poderia ainda viver naquele tormento e poderia até estar morta.</p><p>– Ele ficou bem chateado quando me mudei, por isso foi pra Londres. Mas quando tudo começou a se acertar e ele voltou com Kitty... Também estava sempre indo me ver no apartamento e me ajudando com tudo que podia.</p><p>– Entendo...</p><p>O Holmes mais velho parecia curioso, o que levou os três a deduzirem que Gregson ou Bell podiam até ter falado sobre Kitty, mas não tudo. Apesar das suspensões e de todos os problemas dela com o departamento no passado, ambos a prezavam bastante e também se dispunham a protege-la, fosse do que fosse. Após mais uma rodada de silêncio o homem finalmente desviou sua atenção de Kitty.</p><p>– Sinto muito pelos horários incomuns de sono dele. Tende a acordar os que estão próximos de maneiras bem chatas.</p><p>Joan acenou com a mão num gesto de que estava tudo bem, ela já estava mais do que acostumada com aquilo.</p><p>– Mas vocês falaram de problemas... Problemas chamados Mycroft?</p><p>Joan e Sherlock preocuparam-se ao ouvir isso. O quanto ele sabia?</p><p>– Não tenho ideia de tudo que houve. Sei que vocês dois brigaram, não foi Sherlock? Como sempre. Então foi descoberto que meu filho mais velho estava envolvido em um grande e obscuro plano da máfia e da Inteligência Britânica. Ele bagunçou suas vidas e depois se foi. Eu sei o que você pensa sobre seu irmão e sobre mim. Sei o que sente a nosso respeito, posso ver em seus olhos. Reconheço que seu irmão pode ter sido muito mimado. Eu não sou sentimental como seu irmão ou sua mãe... Mas peço desculpas por qualquer coisa que eu tenha a ver com toda essa bagunça entre vocês dois.</p><p>Joan quebrou o contato com Sherlock quando o sentiu tremer de raiva e olhou assustada quando ele falou pela primeira vez, ainda que só um sussurro.</p><p>– Aquele imbecil... Fez muito mais do que só bagunçar nossas vidas. Mesmo depois de uma vida inteira, ele voltou e continuou tomando o que era mais importante pra mim – ele conclui sem olhar para o pai.</p><p>Os demais levaram algum tempo refletindo sobre o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Joan sentiu uma pontada no peito, não sabia dizer se de felicidade por ouvir aquilo ou mágoa consigo mesma e com Mycroft. Kitty não tinha a mínima ideia, não sabia de quase nada do que acontecera antes de sua chegada, mas lembrou de quando encontrou Sherlock chorando em Londres e facilmente deduziu o que acontecera. John Holmes levou algum tempo observando o casal, olhando de um para o outro, mas nada disse.</p><p>– Eu sinto muito... Mas agora Mycroft está morto e eu estou aqui pra resolver outra situação. Não vamos nos desviar do foco.</p><p>– Imagino que tenha vindo aqui pra... – Joan não soube como terminar a frase.</p><p>– Inicialmente... Quando a notícia chegou precipitadamente a meus ouvidos... Decidi que viria imediatamente a Nova Iorque cumprir nosso trato de que ele perderia o sobrado nas presentes condições ou leva-lo comigo de volta a Londres e então decidir o que seria feito com ele. Apesar de não nos darmos bem, ainda é meu filho. Mas quando cheguei aqui descubro de uma só vez o quanto ele é valioso para a polícia desta cidade, que a recaída não se concretizou, que você não só virou aprendiz dele como também parceira e continuou vivendo aqui, que ele tem um padrinho e segue bem o programa mesmo depois de três anos sóbrio. E agora também tive o depoimento desta jovem. Estou diante de uma situação que eu jamais imaginei ver, meu filho tem pessoas que se importam suficiente com ele pra viver com ele da maneira como é.... Oras!! – Ele reclamou de repente diante do olhar de Sherlock – Não me olhe assim! Todos sabemos como é o seu gênio. Não sei o que vocês duas fizeram com ele... Ou o que ele encontrou em vocês que pode encaixá-las no mundo dele, mas isso me mostra que devo repensar minhas decisões iniciais. Me diga, senhorita Watson... Se Sherlock partisse, teria outro lugar para viver? Isso causaria mudanças drásticas demais em sua vida?</p><p>– Enquanto eu permanecer no sobrado... Esta é a casa dela – Sherlock falou baixo, mas enfaticamente – E até de Kitty, se ela quiser voltar um dia.</p><p>Nesse momento as duas consultoras temeram uma reação negativa do homem a frente deles, mas ele apenas silenciou com um ar pensativo. Joan sentiu o coração acelerar e um frio lhe percorrer. Até então não tinha percebido o quanto apenas a ideia de ter Sherlock tirado de sua vida a afetava. Pensar nessa possibilidade doía, doía muito mais do que ela podia esperar. Ela havia lutado por anos, todos os anos que passara com Sherlock para que nenhum sentimento forte crescesse em torno dele. O que estava sentindo agora? E a quem queria enganar? Ela não conseguia mais lutar, não queria que ele fosse embora. Sentiu a cabeça doer com o enorme esforço de não chorar e de não demonstrar qualquer sinal do que se passava com ela. Lembrou-se do dia em que quis abraçar Sherlock e ele havia lhe dito que isso seria uma decisão precipitada. Sentiu-se tola ao pensar no que ele diria se soubesse agora no que ela estava pensando. Olhou rapidamente em volta e Kitty parecia perceber o turbilhão em seu interior, mas ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo e não disse nada.</p><p>Sherlock pela primeira vez em quatro dias sentiu sua depressão se converter aos poucos em raiva. Não podia ser tirado do sobrado! Que saísse do sobrado, mas não podia ser tirado dela! Ela era o que tinha de mais importante em sua vida. Não sabia em que momento ela se tornara sua vida, ele sempre havia lutado para jamais sentir nada parecido de novo, não entendia nada do que estava sentindo. Tentou se concentrar e sentir medo de novo, mas estranhamente não conseguiu. Ainda se recusava a admitir, mas a única coisa que realmente sabia é que não podia perder Joan de forma alguma! E estava pronto para iniciar uma briga ou luta com seu pai para impedi-lo de leva-lo a Londres. Certamente se isso fosse acontecer, Joan jamais poderia ir junto, ao menos não junto com eles.</p><p>A tensão foi quebrada quando Clyde apareceu caminhando no chão e o senhor Holmes estendeu a mão para pegá-lo com cuidado e trouxe o réptil para mais perto de seu rosto, a fim de observá-lo melhor.</p><p>– São ótimos animais. Me lembro que Sherlock sempre os adorou, desde criança.</p><p>– Este é o Clyde – Joan lhe disse – Chegou aqui bem menor, há mais de um ano. Nós o resgatamos da casa de alguém que morreu em uma de nossas investigações, ia morrer de fome se ficasse lá, então Sherlock o trouxe. Ninguém o reivindicou, então nós o adotamos.</p><p>– Me diga... Ele costuma usá-lo como peso de papel ou peça de seus métodos de investigação?</p><p>Joan esforçou-se para não rir.</p><p>– Eu já briguei com ele por isso, uma vez. Não acontece mais. Ainda o usa como ator de suas investigações, mas nunca o força a nada ou o machuca. Clyde até parece se divertir. Pode ser difícil entender, mas Sherlock gosta muito dele e cuida muito bem dele.</p><p>John Holmes riu e pôs o animalzinho de volta no chão, observando-o até ele desaparecer na direção da cozinha. Ficou em estado de reflexão por um tempo discutível, até quase deixar os outros nervosos, e tornou a falar.</p><p>– Achei que estivesse aqui pra discutir outro assunto e não fuçar minha vida.</p><p>– Não nos vemos há muitos anos. Você pode estar magoado comigo, eu entendo isso, e achar que pouco me importo com você, mas como seu pai tenho o direito de me interessar em saber como você está vivendo, principalmente porque fui eu que o coloquei aqui. E vejo que aproveitou bem a chance que teve. É bom continuar assim e fazer ainda melhor dessa vez. O nosso trato continua.</p><p>Os três o olharam. O que queria dizer aquilo?</p><p>– Você sempre deixou Mycroft me fazer de gato e sapato, você nunca se importou comigo de verdade, e apesar da chance que me deu, ficou bisbilhotando minha vida e até jogou um mulher pra cima de mim... Na tentativa mais ridícula que já vi de conseguir um neto. Pensou mesmo que eu não perceberia?</p><p>– Pensei, mas não custa tentar. E não seja tão duro. Se eu não me importasse com você não estaria aqui pra esclarecer tudo, o expulsaria do sobrado e pronto! O trato não foi quebrado, mesmo que por pouco. Eu cumpro as minhas promessas. Eu ainda acho que devo leva-lo daqui ou tomar outras medidas, mas não posso tirá-lo desta casa. Ainda mais porque... Você parou, ninguém fez isso por você. Você conseguiu sozinho e voltou pra segurança desta casa. Gostaria de entender de onde tirou essa força no último instante. Se eu entender o que aconteceu, poderei ficar mais tranquilo em Londres. Saberei que há algo que pode ajuda-lo. Só quero que me diga... Por que, Sherlock?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pendências</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Longos 60 segundos correram enquanto John Holmes bebia uma xícara de chá e sem que Sherlock conseguisse dizer nada. Inspirou profundamente tentando dizer algo, mas desistiu.</p><p>– Talvez queira falar só comigo... – o senhor sugeriu, mas diante do silêncio tornou a falar – Estou sentindo que você sabe a resposta, mas não consegue dizer – disse a Joan.</p><p>– Sherlock...? – Kitty o chamou – Você tá bem?</p><p>– Joan é muito modesta... – ele disse finalmente – Ela nunca contaria.</p><p>– Contaria o que, Sherlock? – John perguntou.</p><p>– No último segundo... Todas aquelas lembranças terríveis vieram a minha cabeça. Então me lembrei do dia em que me avisou sobre Joan. Pensei nos últimos anos... E... Pensei que ninguém seria mais afetado do que ela se eu não resistisse – terminou num sussurro.</p><p>Dessa vez Joan não encontrou forças para conter qualquer emoção e até o embaraço devido à presença do pai do consultor, sentiu o rosto esquentar e desviou o olhar para o chão. Kitty escondeu um meio sorriso, sempre soubera que existia alguma coisa ali e também sabia o quanto fora difícil para Sherlock falar aquilo.</p><p>John Holmes sorriu brevemente e recostou-se melhor na poltrona, levando algum tempo para tomar a palavra novamente.</p><p>– Muito bem, meu filho. É tudo que eu queria saber, acabou... Soube que você tem abelhas. Eu poderia vê-las?</p><p>Joan ainda tentava pôr os pensamentos no lugar, mas olhou para Sherlock tentando ler suas expressões. Ele instintivamente desviou o olhar dela. Aquilo a machucou, mas dados todos os recentes acontecimentos preferiu ignorar, Sherlock ainda estava péssimo. Talvez ela estivesse apenas com esperanças demais e tolas demais. O coração dele sempre estaria guardado numa muralha de proteção, sempre inalcançável.</p><p>– Ficam no telhado – ela disse ao senhor Holmes e levantou-se para seguir até o apiário.</p><p>Kitty ergueu-se do sofá e puxou Sherlock para cima, o arrastando junto com os outros dois. No telhado, o senhor Holmes observou as abelhas por bastante tempo, divertindo com a história de Euglassia Watsonia.</p><p>– Sinto muito ele estar tão mal. Se estivesse bem poderia lhe relatar uma quantidade infinita de dados sobre abelhas e o que ele vem sempre estudando sobre a espécie nova.</p><p>– Talvez... Mas não acho que seria muito diferente, ele não gosta mesmo de conversar comigo.</p><p>John Holmes checou onde Sherlock e Kitty estavam, bem afastados olhando alguma coisa ao longe na cidade. Apenas Kitty parecia falar, para um Sherlock calado, mas tranquilo. O mais velho era desconfiado, embora não tanto quanto o filho mais novo, mas podia ver nos olhos claros Kitty o quanto ela também se importava com Sherlock e suas dúvidas sobre a garota aos poucos se esvaiam. Deixando os dois de lado e aproveitando a distância, voltou-se para Joan, falando baixo.</p><p>– Você deve ser muito importante pra ele.</p><p>– Como?</p><p>– Arrisco dizer que a pessoa mais importante desde a mãe dele. Mycroft gostava de minha mulher, mas Sherlock... Daria a vida por ela sem pensar meia vez. Ele sempre foi frio, distante, desconfiado... Não sei o que aconteceu em Londres, mas seja lá o que for sei que foi isso que o fez afundar. Você não tem que me contar... – ele falou ao perceber que Joan ficara nervosa – Algo assim ele só contaria mesmo... A alguém que confia muito! Depois de tudo... Ele ficou pior, mais frio, amis afastado, mais fechado. Contato físico e mental é algo que praticamente não existe no mundo dele. O que foi que você fez com ele?</p><p>Joan não soube responder.</p><p>– Não sou um especialista em sentimento, nem sou tão sentimental, também em mantenho distante, mas eu sei o que eu vi nos olhos dele. Ele confia em você como não confiaria em mais ninguém em mil anos. Você o tocou e manteve o contato sem que ele a empurrasse. Cuidou dele sozinha por três dias sem deixa-lo ficar em estado de animação suspensa o tempo. Não sei como você conseguiu... Derrubou a barreira que ele criou em torno de si mesmo. Ele parece entender você só com o olhar. Vocês parecem tão diferentes, mas acho que é só impressão. Nunca em toda minha vida encontrei alguém que suportasse viver com ele. Você e aquela garota... Podem se considerar verdadeiras heroínas.</p><p>– Ah... Senhor Holmes...</p><p>– Ah! Me desculpe! No bom sentido da palavra, não pensei no que eu estava dizendo!</p><p>Os dois riram baixinho.</p><p>– Ele deu o seu nome pra espécie nova das abelhas... – o homem parecia chocado, feliz e confuso ao mesmo tempo – O padrinho dele tem razão. Não podia estar em melhores mãos. A melhor coisa que fiz nos últimos anos e talvez a melhor de todas as que fiz pra ele foi contratar você.</p><p>– Achei que ficaria irritado por eu continuar vivendo aqui.</p><p>– Bom, o sobrado ainda é meu, embora eu deseje que ele continue sempre sendo de Sherlock. Mas agora você tem negócios com ele e não comigo. Qualquer vínculo entre mim e você não existe mais. Você está na vida dele e eu não vou interferir nisso. Quando eu soube ao chegar aqui que alguém morava com ele, fiquei preocupado. Quando soube que era você, fiquei curioso. E agora estou seguro.</p><p>– Obrigada, senhor Holmes.</p><p>– A garota está mesmo bem?</p><p>– Agora está... Eu e Sherlock dividimos a guarda dela por um bom tempo. Tudo acabou, mas continuaremos fazendo isso se for necessário. Kitty é muito importante pra nós dois.</p><p>Joan observou os dois ao longe por algum tempo, só então reparando que Kitty parecia bem mais feliz do que costumava ser da última vez em que a vira, o cabelo havia crescido um pouco e até sua maquiagem parecia mais leve. Ela parecia contagiar Sherlock, pois ele também sorriu por algum motivo.</p><p>– Fique aqui se desejar. Sei que cuidará bem de meu filho – ele concluiu, se afastando na direção de Sherlock e Kitty, que falou alguma coisa para o detetive e seguiu para outro lugar.</p><p>– O que quer? – Ele perguntou ao pai.</p><p>– Só falar com você. Sem brigarmos. Estou impressionado, Sherlock... Nunca imaginei que um dia você fosse permitir que duas pessoas se aproximassem de você de tal maneira. Seu padrinho também parece ser bem próximo. Gostam muito de você na delegacia, apesar do seu gênio. Eu não entendo o que ela fez com você. Nunca vi você olhar pra alguém como olha pra ela. Nunca vi você lidar com alguém dessa forma. Parece que contratei a pessoa certa. Posso viajar tranquilo, sei que ela cuidará bem de você. Sua preocupação é injustificada. Eu não tenho mais nenhum contrato com a senhorita Watson, ela pertence exclusivamente a sua vida agora.</p><p>– Está perdendo seu tempo dando uma de babá de drogado.</p><p>– Não seja desagradável no pouco tempo que estou aqui! Não quero ser sua babá, menino! Sou seu pai. Eu sei o que eu vi. Eu não sei o que arrasou você anos atrás pra te afastar do mundo todo, alguém te machucou talvez, mas acho que devo lhe dizer... Que apesar de entender porque você tem medo, e no fundo todos nós temos, pode valer a pena enfrenta-lo. O que eu vi lá embaixo... Acho que estará perdendo muito se não o fizer. Agora eu devo ir... Tenho outros assuntos a resolver aqui antes de voltar a Londres amanhã. E não gostaria de me despedir de você desse jeito, Sherlock. Você pode estar infeliz e assustado, e achar que pouco me importo e estou fazendo cena, mas estou orgulhoso de você. Você pode continuar sempre bem, é só viver um dia de cada vez.</p><p>– É o que ela sempre me diz.</p><p>– Vamos nos despedir assim?</p><p>Sherlock o encarou com aquele olhar assustador outra vez. Talvez nunca fosse confiar no pai como este gostaria. Joan e Kitty olhavam os dois de longe. Joan encarava Sherlock, seu olhar pedia com todas as letras que fosse gentil, por mais que ele detestasse a ideia. E talvez isso o segurou no momento em que o pai o abraçou repentinamente como Mycroft fizera daquela vez.</p><p>– Eu amo você, Sherlock. Mesmo que jamais acredite nisso.</p><p>Apesar do consultor não retribuir o abraço, o Holmes mais velho pode percebê-lo bem menos agressivo do que esperava e logo o soltou.</p><p>– Tenha um bom dia, Sherlock. E fique bem depressa. Aquele departamento precisa de você. Entre nós... Muitos oficiais por aí parecem cães correndo atrás da calda perto de você. Talvez nos vejamos de novo num futuro não muito distante, por motivos melhores da próxima vez, eu espero.</p><p>– Mais uma promessa que vai quebrar.</p><p>– Cumpro minhas promessas, mas não todos os meus compromissos. Você não tem ideia do que é uma vida de muitos negócios. Prometo pelo menos não mandar mais nenhuma mulher atrás de você nem nada parecido. Pense no que eu disse sobre o medo antes que o tempo passe e seja tarde demais pra fazer qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>Ele se virou e seguiu para se despedir de Kitty e Joan. O grupo voltou ao andar térreo e minutos mais tarde estavam só os três consultores e Clyde novamente. Horas se passaram até que as estrelas cobriram o céu mais uma vez.</p><p>– Tem chá e comida na cozinha. Eu vou tomar banho agora. Não é melhor irmos todos dormir? Sherlock? – Ela chamou preocupada, tentando ignorar as sensações restantes do que sentira mais cedo.</p><p>– Vai descansar. Eu fico com ele. Prometo que não vamos ficar acordados até tarde.</p><p>Kitty e Sherlock estavam na sala das sete TVs de Sherlock, todas ligadas em programações diferentes como de costume, embora nenhum conteúdo parecesse muito anormal dessa vez. Joan sabia que Kitty jamais ligaria mais de uma TV, se atentou ao controle na mão de Sherlock, e sentiu-se aliviada, isso era um sinal de que ele começava a voltar ao normal.</p><p>– Tudo bem. Boa noite – ela falou antes de ir embora.</p><p>Os dois puderam ouvir os passos dela se distanciando. Kitty podia não aparentar, mas observava tanto quanto Sherlock. Os dois eram muito parecidos em muitas coisas e por isso ela podia compreende-lo tão bem e ele aceita-la tão bem. Ela soube quase que de imediato do que estava acontecendo. O modo como Sherlock olhava para a consultora chinesa dizia tudo, embora ele mesmo parecesse não ter percebido, ou não queria admitir. Kitty havia ficado fora todo aquele tempo e não havia acontecido nada. Joan tinha medo de perder seu equilíbrio, Sherlock tinha medo de cair de novo e a respeitava demais.</p><p>– Por que você tem tanto medo de amar as pessoas? Tanto medo de deixar elas se aproximarem?</p><p>– Eu já disse. Quando eu deixo as pessoas chegarem muito perto, elas acabam me decepcionando, e isso machuca muito.</p><p>Kitty refletiu por algum tempo, tornando a falar em seguida.</p><p>– Eu e Joan te machucamos alguma vez?</p><p>– Falei que pessoas machucam. Você e Joan estão acima de pessoas.</p><p>Ela sorriu, mas manteve seu olhar firme e interrogativo. Sherlock a encarou e desistiu.</p><p>– Você não, mas Joan já.</p><p>– Eu imaginei... – ela falou calmamente.</p><p>– Não a culpo. Eu também a feri muito. Watson necessita muito mais de contato humano, embora não se desmanche por isso, e eu sei que ela nunca encontrou isso aqui, e até fui arrogante... Muitas vezes. Ela se machucou procurando por isso fora daqui por mais de uma vez. Eu tentei avisá-la, mas ela achou que eu estava apenas sendo paranoico. No meu ponto de vista, parece que a busca para se unir com o outro é a fonte de grande parte da infelicidade do mundo. Por isso, me mantenho longe. Watson não, por isso muitas vezes acaba infeliz.</p><p>– E você não?</p><p>Sherlock ficou em silêncio, evitando encarar os olhos cinza de Kitty.</p><p>– O que vi aqui nesses dias... Não me diga que nada mudou porque eu não acredito. O que eu acredito é que você já viveu suficiente pra saber quem é que você pode deixar chegar perto sem medo. Vai mesmo viver dentro de uma redoma de vidro pra sempre? As pessoas lá fora conhecem o grande Sherlock Holmes. Eu conheço apenas Sherlock. E sei que ele também sente dor, também fica feliz e também se sente solitário. Você sabe quem ama você, Sherlock, eu sei que sabe. Sei que os conceitos que você tem sobre sentimentos já foram colocados em dúvida outras vezes. Lembra-se das vezes em que arriscou sua vida tentando resolver crimes e quase morreu? Você sabia do risco, sabia que podia acabar ferido, mas você foi e fez. E sempre houve alguém lá pra você.</p><p>– O que está insinuando?</p><p>– Nada. Você sabe do que estamos falando. Sua precaução pode prevenir sua dor, mas também pode ser a causa dela. Eu acho que alguns riscos valem a pena pra descobrir algumas coisas.</p><p>– Psicologia é trabalho da senhora Hudson. Conheceu alguém enquanto esteve fora?</p><p>– Não. Mas depois que consegui reorganizar minha vida consegui afastar minha cabeça de todos os problemas nos quais eu me afogava. E pude ver algumas coisas que eu ignorava antes. Ela não parecia bem durante a conversa com seu pai antes de irmos ver as abelhas. Seja qual for o assunto inacabado entre vocês, acho que deviam resolver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eu sou melhor com você</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Sherlock! Sherlock!</p><p>A voz distante chegou aos poucos a seus ouvidos e sentiu uma mão pequena e gentil acariciando sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos assustado mais uma vez e encontrou os olhos puxados lhe encarando. Os dedos delicados da chinesa deslizaram com suavidade por sua testa.</p><p>– Sherlock...? Sou eu.</p><p>– Frio hoje... – ele conseguiu dizer.</p><p>– Você se debateu enquanto dormia. Empurrou o cobertor pra longe – ela esclareceu puxando o tecido de volta sobre ele e sentando-se ao seu lado – E dormir sem camisa não ajuda em nada numa noite fria. Você estava ficando melhor, tudo que aconteceu ontem... Está te atormentando?</p><p>Sherlock estivera imerso em pesadelos novamente. Oscar, drogas, lugares inóspitos e horríveis para uma pessoa normal, Alfredo sequestrado, recaída, visita de seu pai... Mas dessa vez algo mais havia perturbado seus sonhos. Tudo isso parecia se afastar quando ela aparecia em seus sonhos, mas dessa vez os dois estavam em Londres e ela estava se afastando, até desaparecer em algum lugar e não voltar mais.</p><p>– Que horas são?</p><p>– Seis. Kitty passou no meu quarto ontem pra dizer que vocês estavam indo dormir e que você já estava deitado e estava bem. Então deixei pra vir aqui só agora. Ela ainda está dormindo... Me desculpe por ontem.</p><p>– Desculpar pelo que?</p><p>– Sei que se sentiu desconfortável por eu ter que contar tudo ao seu pai.</p><p>– Se não tivesse contado eu estaria em Londres agora.</p><p>– Não estaria. Ele viu as provas do que eu disse na delegacia.</p><p>– Não o conhece, Watson. Ele mesmo teria levantando minhas mangas pra comprovar, mas de certa forma confiou em você. Obrigado... Por tudo.</p><p>Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e o encarou.</p><p>– Está mais falante hoje. A presença de Kitty realmente te fez bem.</p><p>– Ela tem uma energia contagiante.</p><p>– Sim, bastante... Volte a dormir.</p><p>– Não quero dormir de novo.</p><p>– Sherlock... Eu sei que está sendo difícil. Eu sei que está assustado, mas você precisa descansar. Em algum momento esses pesadelos vão sumir. Ao menos por mais alguns dias até você se recuperar e poder voltar aos casos e aos seus ataques de tédio.</p><p>– Agradeço sua preocupação, Watson, mas quero ver minhas abelhas – ele insistiu empurrando um pouco o cobertor de cima de si.</p><p>Joan fitou os arranhões em seus braços e os tocou por instinto, analisando sua recuperação.</p><p>– Você se recupera rápido. Logo isso vai sumir.</p><p>– Quem dera o restante sumisse também.</p><p>– Sherlock... Um dia tudo isso vai ser só uma lembrança ruim. Como um sonho ruim que passou há muito tempo. Isso vai passar.</p><p>O inglês nunca havia acreditado naquelas velhas palavras, mas com Joan falando era como se fosse a certeza mais forte que existia, embora ele não compreendesse o porque.</p><p>– Quer mesmo se levantar tão cedo?</p><p>Ela suspirou e fez um gesto de derrota, levantando-se e seguindo para o guarda-roupa dele, o que Sherlock achou estranho. A oriental voltou menos de um minuto depois com algumas peças de roupa. Camisa xadrez azul clara, um colete verde bem escuro, calça preta, cinto, meias e um par de sapatos, colocando-os sobre a cama e os sapatos no chão. Sherlock a olhou abismado e ela riu graciosamente.</p><p>– Eu também sei como você gosta de vestir.</p><p>– Dedução perfeita... – ele disse ainda impressionado, ela nunca tinha feito aquilo.</p><p>– Me acostumei. Aprendi com o melhor – ela conclui antes de deixar o quarto.</p><p>Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles dias horríveis Sherlock conseguiu sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido, embora a dor de tudo que havia passado ainda martelasse insistente em seu peito. Trocou-se e arrumou a cama em alguns minutos. Estava sozinho no telhado observando a cidade lá embaixo quando escutou a porta ser aberta e ouviu os passos de Joan caminhando até ele. Ela se pôs ao seu lado em silêncio e o acompanhou em sua observação. Sherlock pensava no que havia conversado com Kitty. Não sabia como começar a falar.</p><p>– Você também não parecia bem ontem quando estávamos falando com meu pai.</p><p>Ela ficou em silêncio ao ser pega de surpresa, sentiu o coração descompassar e respirou fundo tentando pensar.</p><p>– Me lembrei de coisas ruins. Pensei em coisas ruins. Percebi que... Não queria que seu pai levasse você embora – ela confessou sem jeito.</p><p>– Se ele tivesse me levado, o que você faria?</p><p>– Eu não sei.</p><p>– E se tivesse me expulsado daqui?</p><p>– Eu já disse que vou aonde você for.</p><p>O silêncio tornou a prevalecer até quase tornar-se incômodo.</p><p>– Sherlock...</p><p>Ele a olhou. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos e parecia nervoso.</p><p>– Me desculpe.</p><p>– Pelo que dessa vez, Watson?</p><p>Ela calou-se e passou um tempo considerável tentando conjecturar suas palavras, como se nenhuma maneira fosse a melhor para dizê-las. Sherlock esperou. Fosse o que fosse, devia ser algo que a machucava bastante e ele sentiu-se mal por nada poder fazer além de espera-la falar.</p><p>– Naquela época... Quando tudo aquilo aconteceu com Mycroft. Nos últimos dias. Eu acho que te machuquei bastante. Eu fui embora porque eu estava com medo de muitas coisas, não só de ser sugada pelo seu mundo. E no final das contas eu só me machuquei mais. Mycroft me usou. Me usou pra atingir você pelo que consegui perceber. Depois sumiu como se não fosse nada. Nunca me senti tão idiota e fraca. Então você foi embora. E eu fiquei sozinha. Me desculpe, Sherlock – ela terminou com a voz embargada.</p><p>Ele sentiu-se péssimo. Nunca imaginou que a estivesse machucando quando foi para Londres.</p><p>– Quando você voltou... Eu fiquei com medo. De como iam ser as coisas, eu fiquei feliz também... Eu queria ir te ver no mesmo dia que eu soube que estava de volta, mas pensei que não quisesse me ver.</p><p>– Como soube se eu tinha voltado? Achei que tivesse descoberto por causa de Kitty.</p><p>– Bastou passar aqui na frente. Eu fazia isso de vez em quando sem sequer perceber. Não sei bem explicar como ou o que eu vi, mas eu só olhei pro sobrado e soube que você estava aqui. Você trouxe Kitty... Apesar de como começamos, ela é uma benção. Mas senti sua falta. Me desculpe por fazer você ouvir toda essa tolice.</p><p>Sherlock a olhou, vendo os olhos puxados ficarem vermelhos e se estreitarem ainda mais com o esforço de não chorar.</p><p>– Não... – ele conseguiu responder finalmente – Não diga isso. Você estava assustada, estava com medo, do trauma que sofreu com o sequestro e tudo que aconteceu. Você não teve culpa de nada. Você não é idiota, você não é fraca. Você teve um momento de fraqueza, como acontece com todo mundo, e o safado do meu irmão se aproveitou disso. Eu nunca soube lidar com certas coisas, nunca aceitei bem algumas perdas. Então eu fugi covardemente. Fugi quando você mais precisava de uma companhia e de segurança. Eu devo me desculpar.</p><p>Joan ficou pensativa buscando o significado sobre o que ele acabara de dizer.</p><p>– Ele enganou nós dois. Eu acreditei nele por um momento. Eu revirei a cidade e até usei tortura psicológica com um homem ameaçando usar a física. Tudo que eu pensava é que você poderia ser morta. Eu encontrei a lista, Mycroft me apagou e no fim ele levou o crédito. Ele disse que me amava... Mas...</p><p>– Mas o que?</p><p>– Ele... Antes de você ser libertada... Ele perguntou o que você significava pra mim.</p><p>Ela o fitou em silêncio, sem conseguir dizer nada.</p><p>– Eu não consegui encontrar uma resposta exata. Então ele disse. Disse que você é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo... – conseguiu dizer, ficando em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de continuar – E ainda assim ele se aproveitou de você, pra ferir nós dois.</p><p>A oriental ficou abismada, podia sentir a dor na voz de Sherlock, e sua própria ao saber o quanto o machucara. Por outro lado, seu peito encheu-se de uma sensação maravilhosa e sentiu o coração bater tão forte que mal podia respirar, e falar se tornou uma capacidade perdida naquele momento.</p><p>– Você achou que eu estava paranoico. Que os medos que eu sempre tive estavam envolvidos quando te avisei. Eu devia ter te protegido melhor. E não devia ter te deixado sozinha.</p><p>– Me desculpe, Sherlock...</p><p>Ele virou-se para ela ao ver as lágrimas correrem em silêncio pela pele clara, sem saber exatamente qual reação tomar.</p><p>– Mycroft estava certo...? – Ela sussurrou, o encarando.</p><p>O detetive se viu jogado num turbilhão de emoções, medo, lembranças ruins, lembranças boas, o amor que sentia por Joan secretamente... Levou as mãos a seu rosto para secar suas lágrimas, com toda a delicadeza de que era capaz. Vê-la chorando o quebrou, derrubou qualquer barreira que havia entre os dois.</p><p>– Foi a única coisa certa que ele disse na vida – respondeu ficando a milímetros do rosto dela.</p><p>Seus lábios se encontraram no segundo seguinte. Joan sentiu a dor em seu coração queimá-la por dentro e transformar-se aos poucos numa sensação agradável. Uma mão de Sherlock a puxou com cuidado pela cintura e a outra entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo longo, acariciando sua nuca e provocando arrepios reconfortantes. A oriental enlaçou o pescoço do detetive com as mãos, o mantendo bem perto, e afagando seus cabelos, depois seguindo para seus ombros. O momento a relaxou de tal forma que tomou-lhe as forças e sentiu-se fraquejar sobre as próprias pernas. Percebendo isso, Sherlock arrastou a mão de seu cabelo de volta para a cintura, segurando-a com firmeza e a acariciando de leve ali. Ela nem pensou em recusar o convite mudo para aprofundar o beijo, sentindo os lábios dele dançarem com os seus em perfeita sincronia, quebrando o contato apenas quando ficaram sem nenhum resquício de ar. Joan abaixou a cabeça, deitando no peito do consultor e fechando os olhos, sentindo os braços de Sherlock se fecharem protetoramente em suas costas e a apertarem contra ele. As mãos, maiores que as suas, afagavam suas costas com tal suavidade que a chinesa sentiu o corpo aquecer. Podia até dormir ali. Já havia se relacionado com outros em sua vida, mas com nenhum se sentiu tão segura, protegida e amada como Sherlock a fez sentir naquele momento. As mãos dele subiam devagar por suas costas, lhe provocando arrepios agradáveis e finalmente acariciando seu cabelo negro. Joan enfim abriu os olhos, agradecendo interiormente ao se ver nos braços dele e saber que não fora tudo um sonho.</p><p>– Me desculpe, Joan... Por ter deixado você sozinha.</p><p>– Não diga isso... Eu feri você. Feri muito. Devia ter te ouvido, Mycroft nunca me amou. O que aconteceu naquela manhã foi só pra ferir você, ferir muito.</p><p>Sherlock acariciou suas costas num movimento suave e fez um som indicando que ela ficasse em silêncio e se acalmasse.</p><p>– Você estava confusa, perdida e com medo. Nada daquilo foi culpa sua. Ver vocês dois naquela manhã doeu sim, mas eu não sinto uma gota de ressentimento por você, só raiva de mim mesmo por não ter te protegido e ainda ter fugido por oito meses. Quero que entenda que nada disso importa mais, Joan. Ontem estive prestes a iniciar uma luta com meu pai se sua decisão fosse negativa. Eu não posso deixar esse lugar... Porque... Você me derrubou, não sei como, mas quebrou todos os muros que eu construí... Porque eu amo você.</p><p>Ela afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo. Os olhos puxados, ainda um pouco avermelhados se encheram de água de novo, mas dessa vez de alegria.</p><p>– Eu amo essas sardas – Sherlock falou deslizando os polegares por seu rosto.</p><p>Joan riu e o abraçou forte, fechando os olhos novamente e lhe dando um beijo entre a mandíbula e o pescoço.</p><p>– Também te amo – ela sussurrou quando Sherlock a apertou mais uma vez contra ele e encaixou o rosto em seu pescoço, fechando os olhos azuis.</p><p>– Eu sou melhor com você – sussurrou de volta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Minha Watson, meu Holmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitty agradeceu a si mesma por ter subido as escadas em passos silenciosos, embora não duvidasse de forma alguma que perceberiam depois que ela esteve ali. Parou a mão a meio caminho da maçaneta quando ouviu os dois conversando. De repente as vozes pararam, por um instante só ouviu Joan chorar. Então Sherlock falou alguma coisa e o silêncio prevaleceu outra vez. A ruiva abriu uma fresta na porta com o maior cuidado do mundo e sorriu com o que viu. Por sorte estavam longe e distraídos o suficiente para não nota-la naquele momento. Fechou a porta e voltou ao sobrado, seguindo para a cozinha. Tomou a liberdade de preparar o café, brincar com Clyde e alimentá-lo, e dar uma boa olhada no sobrado. Partiria naquele dia. Meia hora mais tarde Sherlock e Joan apareceram na cozinha, ambos com uma expressão radiante no rosto.</p><p>– Bom dia – a garota falou com um sorriso enquanto arrumava algumas coisas na mesa.</p><p>– Bom dia, Kitty – responderam juntos.</p><p>– Eu percebi que você já deve saber... – Sherlock começou – Sobre nossa nova condição.</p><p>Kitty deu uma olhada rápida no casal e viu Joan ruborizar. Abriu um leve sorriso e tentou não encarar a chinesa.</p><p>– Nova...? Hum...</p><p>Ela segurou-se para não se acabar de rir ao perceber que deixara até Sherlock desconcertado. Então respirou fundo e os encarou.</p><p>– Fico muito feliz que vocês tenham se acertado. Finalmente – concluiu sorrindo – Meus parabéns – ela falou com alegria, recebendo um sorriso dos dois – Eu vou embora amanhã.</p><p>– Kitty... – Joan começou – Não precisa ir. Sabe que pode ficar aqui se quiser.</p><p>– Isso não é por nossa causa, é? – Sherlock perguntou.</p><p>– Não. Eu vim porque fiquei preocupada com você. E mesmo que não tivesse vindo eu sei que você estaria bem com Joan. Eu avisei quando eu cheguei que ficaria pouco tempo. Toda aquelas questões do passado... Passaram, mas não foram completamente resolvidas. Ainda não me sinto bem pra enfrentar o capitão e o detetive Bell. Eu preciso dar um jeito na minha vida e me estabelecer em algum lugar. Só que... Toda vez que eu me lembro daqui, e agora que estou aqui... Eu percebo que eu não quero ir embora.</p><p>Os dois consultores viram os olhos dela brilharem e se entreolharam. Joan seguiu para o lado de Kitty com Sherlock em seu encalço.</p><p>– Você sabe que é bem vinda aqui – a oriental lhe disse afagando os longos cabelos ruivos – Esta é sua casa também, Kitty. Se quiser ficar, nós ficaremos muito felizes. O que mudou hoje... Nós podemos conciliar perfeitamente, isso não vai mudar tanto as coisas.</p><p>– Sim podemos – Sherlock confirmou – Essa afirmação pode parecer duvidosa vinda de mim, mas é uma promessa.</p><p>As duas riram ao ouvir aquilo.</p><p>– Eu confio em você – Kitty lhe disse.</p><p>Vivera com Sherlock por um bom tempo também, o conhecia tão bem quanto Joan, sabia de todas as loucuras de que ele era capaz e também sabia o quanto ele as respeitava. Respeitava tanto que quando trouxe Kitty de Londres ela praticamente não via a cara de nenhuma “convidada” de Sherlock no sobrado, algo que Joan dissera ser muito recorrente em outros momentos, e que agora com certeza iria acabar de vez ou o grande Sherlock Holmes seria um detetive morto.</p><p>– Eu preciso ir... Preciso pensar sobre o que quero fazer e me fixar em algum lugar. Eu prometo que eu vou voltar pra ver vocês em algum momento. Mas preciso tomar algumas decisões sobre o que fazer com minha vida. E vocês precisam e merecem algum tempo sozinhos. Logo voltarão a trabalhar nos casos, não?</p><p>– Sim – Joan confirmou.</p><p>Na tarde do dia seguinte Kitty despediu-se dos dois no aeroporto após os três ficaram por mais de um minuto presos a um forte abraço, atraindo vários olhares das pessoas em volta, que identificaram o trio como uma linda família, apesar de estranha dadas as estúpidas diferenças físicas entre os três.</p><p>– A garota deve ter puxado a família do pai – os três ouviram alguém que passava comentar, e morreram de rir com o comentário, apesar de Joan e Sherlock terem ficado um tanto sem jeito com o momento.</p><p>Kitty lhes deu o número de seu novo celular e pediu apenas que não o fornecessem a mais ninguém, prometendo lhes dar notícias em breve.</p><p>– Não se esqueça de que estamos esperando você em casa quando quiser voltar – Sherlock lhe disse.</p><p>– Não vou esquecer – ela respondeu com um sorriso antes de partir.</p><p>******</p><p>Sherlock despertou ao sentir Joan se mexer ao lado dele e a olhou. Ela continuava dormindo enquanto ele a abraçava pelas costas. Ela se virou para ele, procurando ficar mais perto.</p><p>– Shhhhi... – sibilou baixinho afagando suas costas e beijando sua testa.</p><p>Puxou-a mais apertado em seu abraço e Joan aconchegou-se melhor a ele, se encolhendo em seu peito. Passou algum tempo a admirando e considerou o quanto ela ficava bonita vestindo sua camisola num tom claro de rosa, fazendo uma nota mental para convencê-la a usar um pouco mais tal cor em suas roupas.</p><p>– Você tá tão quentinho... Mas ainda tá frio...</p><p>Sherlock emitiu um risinho e puxou o cobertor mais para cima dos dois.</p><p>– Está mesmo.</p><p>– Eu já disse pra não dormir sem camisa quando ficar frio.</p><p>– Fiquei muito bem aquecido ontem à noite, não vi necessidade – ele falou a provocando, e a viu abrir os olhos e ruborizar.</p><p>Já compartilhavam o quarto há três meses e Sherlock ainda se encantava com a maneira como ela ficava ainda sem jeito em alguns momentos. Após trocar um longo olhar com ela aproximou-se e lhe deu um beijo longo, mas suave, terminando com os dois presos a forte e acolhedor abraço. Três meses haviam se passado desde todos aqueles acontecimentos turbulentos e a partida de Kitty. No mesmo dia em que ela partiu, haviam visitado Alfredo no hospital. Ele teria alta no dia seguinte. Sherlock conversou longamente com o padrinho, uma conversa um pouco tensa, onde Joan ouviu pedidos de perdão, novamente a sensação de culpa que ainda tomava os dois, falaram sobre tudo que havia acontecido e a quase recaída de Sherlock, que pareceu se abalar bastante ao tocar no assunto, mas Joan segurou firme sua mão e ele e Alfredo puderam resolver todas as questões necessárias, incluindo novos meios de proteção para Alfredo e encontros mais discretos quando ele e Sherlock precisassem se ver.</p><p>– Finalmente você contou pra ela... – ele falou ao saber sobre o envolvimento dos dois.</p><p>– Nunca falamos tanto assim sobre isso... – o consultor estranhou.</p><p>– Nem precisa. Tá na cara. O jeito como você sempre olhava pra ela, como se preocupa com ela, a valoriza e a protege... O jeito como você ficou louco naquela vez que ela desapareceu. A maneira como ela sempre cuida de você e te acompanha. Não preciso que você fale pra eu perceber isso. Meus parabéns!</p><p>– Obrigada, Alfredo – Joan lhe respondeu com um sorriso, apesar do leve rubor em suas bochechas e da timidez de Sherlock no momento.</p><p>Quanto aos demais acontecimentos, Oscar estava mofando na cadeia. Sherlock chegou a encará-lo mais uma vez só para mostrar seu desprezo. Os dois não trocaram uma palavra e Joan tirou o consultor de lá antes que algo desagradável acontecesse. Haviam voltado a trabalhar normalmente cerca de uma semana depois de Kitty ir embora. Os casos continuavam estampando quase todas as paredes do sobrado, mas agora recebiam um pouco menos de tempo dos dois consultores, embora não menos dedicação, e outras mudanças foram notáveis, como Sherlock acabar de vez com suas “convidadas” no sobrado, não apenas pelas ameaças de Joan de matar a ele e mais quantas ele trouxesse, mas muito mais por seu amor e respeito a ela. Gregson e Bell haviam adotado uma reação parecida com a de Kitty quando Sherlock lhes contou sobre ele e Joan. ‘Nova condição?’, Bell disse ironicamente. ‘Nova...? Sei... Só se for pra vocês dois’, Gregson falou antes dele e Bell parabenizarem os dois.</p><p>– Parecia estar perturbada enquanto dormia – disse para ela quando ainda estavam deitados.</p><p>– Foi só o frio que me incomodou por um instante. Nunca dormi tão bem na minha vida – ela falou afagando o rosto do detetive.</p><p>– Podíamos passar o resto do dia aqui.</p><p>– Eu não me importaria – Joan respondeu quando trocaram um sorriso e Sherlock a beijou.</p><p>Infelizmente o momento não durou muito, sendo interrompido pelo toque insistente do celular, que os obrigou a se separarem e logo a se levantarem. Sherlock se conteve para não atirar o telefone na parede, mas era uma chamada de Gregson e não podiam negligenciar.</p><p>– Confesso que em parte... – Sherlock disse momentos mais tarde, atraindo a atenção de Joan, que estava dobrando o coberto enquanto ele escolhia roupas para os dois e as jogava sobre a cama – Todas aquelas garotas... Eu estava tentando me manter longe de você. Sempre tive medo de não ser capaz de me conter perto de você, ir longe demais, prejudicar nossa parceria e ferir você.</p><p>Ela abriu um lindo sorriso, apesar de sentir uma pontada de raiva ao se lembrar, e arrodeou a cama para beijá-lo mais uma vez.</p><p>– Talvez eu tenha feito a mesma coisa – ela falou com tristeza lembrando-se de relacionamentos passados.</p><p>– Isso não importa mais. Agora sou seu e de mais ninguém. E você é minha, só minha, querida Joan - ele lhe disse antes de beijá-la.</p><p>Ela sentiu o coração aquecer com aquelas palavras e o toque dos lábios de Sherlock nos seus e o abraço apertado em torno de sua cintura a deixaram sem fôlego outra vez. Beijaram-se como se o mundo fosse acabar até sentirem a necessidade inadiável de oxigênio. Joan deitou em seu ombro e envolveu os braços em torno dele, deixando que uma mão de Sherlock acariciasse suas costas enquanto a outra brincava com seu cabelo longo.</p><p>– Você fica tão pequena sem aqueles saltos exagerados...</p><p>– Eu sou pequena, Sherlock. E isso é ruim? – Ela perguntou, percebendo novamente o quanto Sherlock era alto, e que ela estava meio que na ponta dos pés para se manter mais perto dele.</p><p>– Não.</p><p>Joan escondia o rosto no pescoço dele, mas pode perceber pelo tom de voz que ele sorria.</p><p>– Me atrai ainda mais.</p><p>Ela riu e os dois intensificaram o abraço. Sherlock beijou o topo de sua cabeça, mergulhando o rosto nos lindos cabelos negros enquanto se balançava levemente com ela para os lados. Joan aproveitou o conforto que o movimento lhe trouxe e fechou os olhos.</p><p>– Temos que parar por aqui, agora – o detetive falou após alguns minutos, deixando Joan abismada.</p><p>– É uma das últimas coisas que eu esperava que você dissesse na vida – rebateu sem soltar-se dele.</p><p>– Eu sei. Acha que estou feliz e satisfeito com o que acabei de dizer? Por mim eu passaria o dia todo aqui nesse quarto com você. Mas como já nos foi avisado há alguns minutos, o capitão tem um caso pra nós e nos espera na delegacia. Ele também disse que essa semana Kitty volta oficialmente a trabalhar como consultora da polícia de Nova Iorque e acho que poderíamos pensar em algo divertido pra recepciona-la quando chegar daqui a dois dias.</p><p>– É verdade... Ela merece boas vinda.</p><p>– Podíamos amarrar balões em Clyde e deixa-lo andar pela casa.</p><p>Joan gargalhou ao imaginar a pobre tartaruga sendo novamente um “ajudante” de Sherlock em suas investidas, que apesar de parecerem das mais loucas, nunca envolviam machucar o animalzinho. Sherlock adorava Clyde e cuidava dele tão bem quanto Joan ou Kitty.</p><p>– Vamos nos arrumar logo... E mudar de ideia não está em questão hoje. Temos que trabalhar.</p><p>– Agora mesmo, minha querida Watson.</p><p>Trocaram um sorriso e beijaram-se longamente mais uma vez antes de finalmente conseguirem se afastar. Em pouco mais de meia hora os dois deixavam o sobrado. Sherlock tomou a mão pequena da chinesa e enlaçou seus dedos com os dela, a conduzindo pelas ruas de Nova Iorque.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>